YOU CAN BE KING AGAIN
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Lagu yang berjudul 'You can be king again' dari King penyanyi Louren Aquilina. haki buat songfic.


Ya-ta... akhirnya selesai juga songfic haki yang lumayan ancur.

Judulnya sama dengan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'You can be king again' dari sebuah lagu yangmembuat haki tersimpu-simpu bahkan setiap hari haki putar.

Langsung saja ke ficx...

kalau tak mengerti atau tak paham tak masalah.

* * *

 **YOU CAN BE KING AGAIN**

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

.

Disclamer : Naruto punya bang Mashashi Kishimoto haki minjam lagi kapan ya gak minjam.

Pairing : SasuNaru selalu gak bisa diubah nanti jadi ubanan.

Summary : Lagu yang berjudul 'You can be king again' dari King penyanyi Louren Aquilina.

haki buat songfic.

.

.

Jangan di lihat dan didengar karena sebuah tulisan jadi harus dibaca biar tahu.

.

.

* * *

Terpanpang padang rumput hijau yang luas ditengah hutan yang lebat bersemak. Ada seseorang yang tertidur ditengah padang rumput itu.

 _[You're alone,_

 _-Ketika seorang sedang sendiri tidur dibawah cahaya matahari._

 _you're on_

 _your own,_

 _-Hingga sebuah awan putih tebal melewatinya._

 _so what? Have you_

 _-Orang itu membuka mata melihat apa yang menghalangi sinar matahari._

 _gone blind?_ _Have you_

 _-Tampaklah bola mata hitam gelap._

 _forgotten_

 _-Pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya._

 _what you have and_

 _what is yours?]_

 _-Lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat favoritnya tadi, ketika hatinya sedang suntup._

 _._

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bar yang tak asing untuknya. Pemuda itu selalu berada disana ketika sedang ada masalah. Pemuda itu dari luar terlihat tenang tapi dalam hati dia sedang meruntuti kesalahannya. Hingga seorang pelayan menuangkan cairan kuning benung pada gelasnya entah kenerapa kalinya dalam semalam ini.

Anda sendiri, Anda berada pada Anda sendiri, jadi apa? Anda telah buta? Apakah Anda lupa apa yang Anda miliki dan apa yang menjadi milikmu?

 _[Glass half empty,_

 _-Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong._

 _glass half full_

 _-Dengan perlahan pemuda itu membalikkan badannya._

 _Well either way_

 _you won't_

 _be going_

 _-Lalu berjalan meninggal kan seseorang yang mematung ditempat._

 _thirsty_ _Count_

 _your blessings_

 _not your flaws]_

 _-Pemuda itu berjalan meninggal kannya semakin jauh dan menghilang._

Gelas itu mulai terisi dari setengah sampai penuh lalu pemuda itu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Menghilangkan dahaga ditengorokan tapi tak bisa melegakan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Pemuda itu lalu memijat pelipisnya yang pusing untuk menghilangkan efek minuman alcohol itu. Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi.

Gelas setengah kosong, gelas setengah penuh. Baik baik cara Anda tidak akan Haus. Menghitung berkat-berkat tidak kekurangan Anda.

.

Waktu itu pemuda itu –berambut hitam mengajak temannya yang berambut kuning pergi kesebuah Café. Si pemuda berambut tentu saja senang karena baru pertama kali ini mereka berdua bersama. Datanglah seorang maid dan memberikannya daftar menu khas Café itu. Pemuda pirang itu langsung memesan makaan yang dia suka dengan si raven. Setelah memesan dia melihat pemuda didepannya. Pemua itu memandang kerah luar, pemuda pirang itu penasaran dan ikut memandang keluar mencari apa yang dilihat temannya.

.

 _[You've got it all_

 _-Pemuda itu adalah segalanya untuk si raven._

 _You lost your mind_

 _-Pemuda itu memutuskan berlari mengejar si pirang sambil…._

 _in the sound_

 _-Berteriak… memanggil namanya namun terlambat._

 _There's so much more_

 _-Seandainya pemuda itu bisa dia dapatkan kembali._

 _You can reclaim_

 _-Pemuda itu akan dia jaga._

 _your crown_

 _-Dan dia lindungi dari kesalahannya._

 _You're in control_

 _-Akan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya._

 _Rid of the monsters_

 _-Membunuh perasaan naif…_

 _inside your head_

 _-Hati yang tak menentu…  
_  
 _Put all_

 _-Tentang apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu pada si pirang._

 _your faults to bed_

 _-Melontarkan luapan emosinya didepan pemuda itu._

 _You can be king again]_

 _-Pemuda raven itu percaya kalau dia bisa mengembalikan hati temannya yang tersakiti itu bagaimana pun caranya._

Pemuda itu sadar atau tanpa sadar dia membanting gelas yang dipegangnya dengan keras ke meja. Semua orang melihatnya kearah pemuda itu karena reflek, namun pemuda yang melakukan hal itu tak menghiraukan mereka. Pemuda raven itu menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya dia tak melihat kearah luar tadi teman yang menemaninya seumur hidup, dari kecil hingga sekarang#ralat ditinggal –tak akan tersakiti.

Kau punya itu semua. Anda kehilangan pikiran Anda dalam suara. Ada begitu banyak lagi. Anda dapat mengklaim kembali mahkota. Anda berada dalam kendali. Menyingkirkan monster di dalam kepala Anda. Menempatkan semua kesalahan Anda ke tempat tidur. Anda dapat menjadi raja lagi.

Ketika mereka bertemu kembali karena waktu. Di suatu tempat yang tak terduga untuk mereka berdua.

 _[You don't get_

 _what all this is_

 _-Kau berlari menghindari ku_

 _about_ _You're too_

 _wrapped up_

 _in your_

 _self doubt_

 _-Aku tak tahu apa yang kau benci dariku._

 _You've got_

 _that young blood,_

 _set it free]_

 _-Tapi aku percaya kau akan kembali pada ku dan akan aku peluk._

Sasuke tak tahu apakah ini takdir Kami-sama mempertemukan mereka kembali. Tadi Sasuke ingin membeli roti untuk menganjal perutnya yang tak terisi itu. padahal dulu jika ada Naruto pasti dia tak akan kelaparan hingga telat makan. Sasuke tadi menabrak seseorang yang tidak dia kenal dan membantunya berdiri lagi. Pemuda itu tak menolak tapi setelah tahu siapa yang menolongnya bahkan Sasuke tahu siapa yang ditolong. Pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan si raven sendirian.

Anda tidak mendapatkan apa yang semua ini adalah tentang. Anda sedang terlalu terbungkus dalam keraguan diri. Anda punya bahwa darah muda, mengatur gratis.

 _[You've got it all_

 _-Kau adalah segalanya._

 _You lost your mind_

 _-Aku berlai mencari mu._

 _in the sound_

 _-Sambil berteriak memanggil nama mu._

 _There's so much more_

 _-Berharap kau kembali.  
_  
 _You can reclaim_

 _-Sehingga aku bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya._

 _your crown_

 _-Selamanya….  
_  
 _You're in control_

 _-Aku akan menjaga.  
_  
 _Rid of the monsters_

 _-Membuang perasaan benci itu…_

 _inside your head_

 _-Didalam hati mu._

 _Put all_

 _-Akan aku buang semua perasaan itu…_

 _your faults to bed_

 _-Pukul diriku sepuas mu._

 _You can be king]_

 _-Kau adalah jiwa didalam tubuh ku._

Sasuke berlari, ia berharap pemuda itu tak terlalu jauh darinya. Kecil pun kemungkinan Naruto memaafkannya tapi dia tak akan menyerah. Ditelusurinya semua jalan yang ada di kota tapi pemuda itu tak ada dimana pun. Namun Sasuke tak menyerah dia sudah bertekat untuk menemukannya, jadi dia putuskan untuk berlari mencarinya kembali. Pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi sambil melihat gerak-gerik pemuda raven itu, segera keluar ketika dirasa keadaannya sudah aman.

Kau punya itu semua. Anda kehilangan pikiran Anda dalam suara. Ada begitu banyak lagi. Anda dapat mengklaim kembali mahkota. Anda berada dalam kendali. Menyingkirkan monster di dalam kepala Anda. Menempatkan semua kesalahan Anda ke tempat tidur. Anda dapat menjadi raja.

 _[There's method in_

 _my madness_

 _-Kau sangat berharga untuk ku._

 _There's no logic in_

 _your sadness_

 _-Aku tak ingin kau bersedih._

 _You don't gain a single_

 _-Jangan kau berfikir menanggung semua sendirian._

 _thing from misery_

 _-Merasakan hal bersalah itu yang aku buat._

 _Take it from me]_

 _-Kesalahan yang ku buat lalu kau ambil._

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Kejadian tadi membuatnya syok, jantungdan badannya masih bergetar. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja dia tak keluar untuk mencari hal yang tak berguna –mencari Ranen yang lagi nge' Hit pasti dia tak akan bertemu Sasuke. Entah kenapa setiap kali bertemu pemuda itu Naruto ingin saja menghindarinya. Apakah ini perasaan malu yang dia rasakan selama ini. seandainya dia tak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Padahal Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pria normal. Sasuke pasti jijik tapi dia tak menunjukannya karena rasa pertemanannya.

Ada metode di saya kegilaan. Ada ada logika dalam kesedihan Anda. Anda tidak mendapatkan satu hal dari penderitaan. Mengambilnya dari saya.

 _[You've got it all  
_  
 _You lost your mind_

 _in the sound_

 _-Bayangkan kita selalu bersama, aku akan mengendong tubuhnya.  
_  
 _There's so much more  
_  
 _You can reclaim_

 _your crown_

 _-Menjadikannya milik ku seutuhnya._

 _You're in control  
_  
 _Rid of the monsters_

 _inside your head_

 _-Menjaga perasaan yang melepuh dalam hati bagai api._

 _Put all_

 _your faults to bed_

 _-Aku akan membuangnya, kita akan tidur bersama dan melupakan segalanya.  
_  
 _You can be king]_

 _-Kau adalah pemiliknya._

Kau punya itu semua. Anda kehilangan pikiran Anda dalam suara. Ada begitu banyak lagi. Anda dapat mengklaim kembali mahkota. Anda berada dalam kendali. Menyingkirkan monster di dalam kepala Anda. Menempatkan semua kesalahan Anda ke tempat tidur. Anda dapat menjadi raja.

 _[You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind_

 _in the sound_

 _-Aku bererteriak terus memanggil mu._

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim_

 _your crown_

 _-Kau berbalik…._

 _You're in control  
_  
 _Rid of the monsters_

 _inside your head_

 _-Aku buang semua rasa gunda akan diri mu di dalam hatiku._

 _Put all_

 _your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again]_

 _-Ku peluk diri mu , kau adalah raja, Kusalurkan semua rasa bersalah ku._

Kau punya itu semua. Anda kehilangan pikiran Anda dalam suara. Ada begitu banyak lagi. Anda dapat mengklaim kembali mahkota. Anda berada dalam kendali. Menyingkirkan monster di dalam kepala Anda. Menempatkan semua kesalahan Anda ke tempat tidur. Anda dapat menjadi raja lagi.

.

.

Naruto masih terdiam memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hingga lamunannya buyar karena ketukan pintu.

Tok…. tok…

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Mungkin ada tamu yang sedang berkunjung padanya. Namun ketika tanganya memegang kenop pintu betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar suara tamu itu.

"Naruto buka pintunya aku minta maaf…." Naruto yang menengar itu langsung membalikkan bada memunggungi pintu. Dadanya Naik turun karena terkejut, lalu Naruto berinisiatif melihat Sasuke dari jendela sebelah pintu.

"Sasuke." Gumannya ternyata benar dia adalah mantan kekasihnya yang baru dia tinggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Naruto aku minta maaf… tolong buka pintunya."

"Naruto aku bilang aku minta maaf…."

Kali ini nada Sasuke sangat tinggi makin waktu, bertamba keras membuat Naruto sedikit tak enak pada tetangga. Jadi dengan perasaan antara 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' alias terpaksa dia mencoba menemui Sasuke.

Kerrreeee….

"Naruto…." Setelah mengatakan kata itu Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Akhirnya selama ini penantiannya berahir. Bagaimana pun dan dalam situasi apa pun Naruto adalah 'Raja' didalam hatinya. Dia tak akan melepas Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

-Fin...

.

Gimana pada bingung dan gak ngerti semua gak papa yang ngerti cuma author yang nulis.

Thanks bagi yang baca dan review...

.

 **16 AGUSTUS 2015**


End file.
